piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector Barbossa
Hector Barbossa was the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. In his youth he was an honest sailor, who left to make an easier living as a pirate. He later joined the crew of the Black Pearl, flagship of fellow Pirate Lord, Jack Sparrow. Barbossa lead a mutiny against Jack during their first voyage and marooned him on an island. He then journeyed to the Isla de Muerta to claim the lost treasure of Cortés. The crew later found out that the legends about the treasure's curse were true. In order to undo the curse, the crew set out to find the coins that they had spent away. Ten years later the curse was lifted by Will Turner, son of lost crew member "Bootstrap Bill" and Barbossa was shot dead by his old captain Jack Sparrow. A year later Barbossa was resurrected by Tia Dalma, secretly the sea goddess Calypso in human form. She demanded that Barbossa free her from her human bonds in return for his resurrection. Barbossa grudgedly accepted, and set out, along with the remainder of Jack Sparrow's crew, to free Jack, who had been killed by a sea-creature called the Kraken, from Davy Jones' Locker. Barbossa acquired a ship from fellow Pirate Lord Sao Feng and set out along with his old enemies, and rescued Jack from the Locker. Once free, Barbossa demanded that Jack go to the conclave of Pirate Lords at Shipwreck Cove, in order to decide what was to be done about the East India Trading Company, which was eradicating pirates around the world. Barbossa secretly wanted to steal the other pieces of eight from the Pirate Lords, which he would be able to use to free Calypso, and settle his debt. Biography Early life Barbossa's history prior to serving aboard the Black Pearl remains shrouded in mystery, though his name indicates possible Portuguese or Spanish origin. It is possible that he grew in extreme poverty and went to sea at the age of 13. He had once been an honest sailor, but corrupted himself upon realizing that he could gain a lot more a lot quicker if he broke the rules, even stooping to murder.[http://www.keeptothecode.com/pdf/POTCprodnotes1.pdf Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl production notes] The mutiny Some time before or after Barbossa became the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, Barbossa joined the crew of the Black Pearl, captained by Jack Sparrow. Barbossa was made Sparrow's first mate, and the crew set out from Tortuga towards Isla de Muerta to find the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. The Isla de Muerta was an island that could not be found except by those who already knew where it was, but Captain Sparrow was able to find it through the use of his compass, which could lead its wielder to whatever they desired most. At some point Jack made a map as to the approximate location of the island. Three days into the voyage, Barbossa was able to coax the bearings from Jack. The then-overtrusting Jack gave his bearings willingly to his "loyal" first mate, thinking that he could help in finding the island. But Barbossa had other ideas.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl That same night Barbossa rallied the rest of the crew and lead a mutiny against Jack. They marooned him on an island, jokingly appointing him it's "governor", and gave him a pistol with one shot, according to the Code. With the Pearl now under Barbossa's control, they then sailed towards Isla de Muerta. Prior to this however, Barbossa attained his precious pet monkey, mockingly named "Jack", after their old captain. Then, with Jack's bearings, the crew found the island and the treasure inside its caves. Inside a large stone chest was 882 identical pieces of Aztec coins, once belonging to Hernan Cortés, given to him by the Aztec to stop the ambitious Spaniard from slaughtering their people. Cortés continued his conquest despite the tribute. According to legend, the heathen gods of the Aztec placed a curse on the treasure to avenge the fallen people. Supposedly, anyone who took a single peice from the chest would be cursed for eternity. The crew ignored the legends and seized the treasure for themselves. They returned to Tortuga and after a time, they traded the whole gold away on frivolous things. The curse Very soon they realized that the legends were true, and they lost the ability to taste, digest, or feel in general. Perhaps worst of all, at night, beneath the moon, they were revealed for what they were: hideous, half-dead skeletons; neither living nor dead, they were unable to die or succumb to bodily harm. Nevertheless, the crew set about immediately to find the lost treasure. There was one who had been bitter and guilt-ridden ever since the marooning of Jack Sparrow. "Bootstrap Bill" Turner sent a piece of the treasure to his child, telling the others that they deserved to be cursed. This angered Barbossa greatly, and he ordered his men to strap "Bootstrap's bootstraps" to a cannon. He then ordered them to push the cannon overboard, taking "Bootstrap" down to the crushing depths, unable to die, yet unable to move. Barbossa was able to figure out a way to reverse the curse: by returning the coins to the chest and offering a tribute in blood, the curse of the heathen gods would be satisfied, and the crew would be free. With this plan in mind, Barbossa and his crew set out to try and recover the treasure by using an ability to sense when a coin was near. Two years later, the Pearl attacked a ship with a coin on board. They were not able to find the coin and left the burning wreckage behind them, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Raid on Port Royal Over the course of the next eight years, the crew raided and pillaged settlements throughout the New World, searching for the lost pieces of the treasure. At last, they returned all but one of the coins to the chest. One day, Barbossa and his crew sensed the last peice. They followed their senses,and finally ended at the British colony of Port Royal. They attacked at night, blending in perfectly with the dark and cloudy night. The Pearl was followed by an eerie fog, a side-effect of the crew's long-term occupation of the ship. Due to the cover, the Pearl was able to attack Port Royal unhindered. Barbossa ordered his cannonneers to fire on Fort Charles. While Pearl occupied the fort's attention, Barbossa sent a raiding party to collect the coin. A hour or so later, the boats returned laden with swag. Two of Barbossa's crew, Pintel and Ragetti, came aboard with a young female hostage. When his boatswain, Bo'sun, asked them why they had brought a captive, the young woman tried to explain her situation, but was slapped in return. Barbossa took offence to this and reprimanded the boatswain and apologized to the woman. She audaciously demanded that Barbossa cease his attack on Port Royal, or else she would throw the Aztec coin overboard. Barbossa tried to hide the crew's need for the medallion she wore around he neck, but the young woman said that she had seen the Pearl on her crossing of the Atlantic from England eight years prior. Barbossa didn't understand the connection, but asked for the girl's name. She responded by saying her name was Elizabeth Turner, and that she was a maid in the governor's household. Barbossa was thrilled by the fact that they had very likely found "Bootstrap's" child, after all these years, and would finally be able to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed to leave Port Royal and ordered his crew to set sail. After giving over the medallion, "Miss Turner" demanded she be taken ashore. Barbossa refused, citing that her return to shore was not part of their agreement. With that, the Pearl set off towards Isla de Muerta, to lift the curse. Finally, they would be free. Isla de Muerta While the Pearl sailed towards Isla de Muerta, Barbossa entertained Elizabeth, and held her as his guest in his cabin. Food always kept near in case the curse was lifted, was now able to be cooked and brought out. Barbossa watched, utterly envious, as Elizabeth ate her food. She, however, was suspicious as to why Barbossa was not eating, but was encouraging her to eat instead. Elizabeth asked if the food was poisoned, Barbossa was amused. He told her that there was no sense in killing her. Elizabeth asked why he was still keeping her. Barbossa saw that Elizabeth did not know about the curse, and so he told her the story of the crew and its curse. He then told her that she was the last blood sacrifice needed to lift the curse. At that, Elizabeth left up and attempted to run out of the cabin. Barbossa ran after her, but Elizabeth turned around and stabbed him with a knife from the table, but was shocked to see that Barbossa was unimpressed. Elizabeth then ran out into the moonlit sky, and ran face to face with the half-dead skeleton crew. Barbossa explained the moon's effect on the crew, and, startled, Elizabeth ran back into the cabin, where she remained for the remainder of the voyage. Upon reaching Isla de Muerta, the crew of the Pearl unloaded all of their booty into the caverns, while Barbossa prepared the ritual. After a short speech, Barbossa cut Elizabeth's palm with the ritual knife, covered the coin with her blood, and dropped it into the chest. Not feeling any different, Barbossa shot Pintel to see if the curse was lifted. Surprisingly, Pintel did not die. Barbossa confronted Elizabeth, asking her if William Turner was her father. Elizabeth admitted that she was not, but refused to tell Barbossa who William's child was. Frustrated, Barbossa slapped Elizabeth, dropping the coin as well. While the crew at first became angry at Pintel and Ragetti for bringing the wrong person, they soon turned their attention to Barbossa, claiming every decision he had made has led them from bad to worse, the curse itself being the most prominent example. But, when Barbossa brandished his sword, challenging the crew to fight him, no one dared fight against such a skilled swordsmen. The confrontation was interrupted by Jack the monkey, who pointed towards the exit of the caverns, screaming. Barbossa turned towards where Elizabeth had fell, and saw that she was no longer there. He ordered the crew to find her. Soon the crew called for him, and he went to find, much to his amazement, Jack Sparrow. Barbossa asked him how he got off his island, and Jack said that he had forgotten a very important thing, that he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa, annoyed with Jack's self-aggrandizing attitude, ordered his crew to kill Sparrow. Sparrow, however, cooly asked if Elizabeth's blood hadn't work. Barbossa, perceiving Jack's motives, ordered his crew to hold fire. Jack then told him that he knew who's blood they did need. Since a compromise couldn't be made on the spot, and the medallion, on the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] (Barbossa learned the name courtesy of Jack) was getting farther and farther out of Barbossa's reach. Chasing the Interceptor the monkey during the pursuit.]] So the crew and Jack boarded the Pearl and headed out in hot pursuit of the Interceptor. Barbossa and Sparrow, meanwhile, attempted to cut a deal in Barbossa's cabin. Jack was attempting to make Barbossa give him "his" ship, where then he would strand Barbossa on a beach and shout the name of the person who's blood he needed to him, as he sailed away. Barbossa, however, did not feel comfortable with giving away his ship, while he trusted that the name Sparrow gave him was the one he needed. Negotiations were at a standstill, but Bo'sun entered the cabin and informed them that the Interceptor was in view. Barbossa ordered Jack to be put in the brig, and headed closely behind the Interceptor. The resourceful crew of the Interceptor, however, attempted to lose the Pearl over an unnamed shoal. The Interceptor, small and light, was easily able to tranverse over the shoal. It then began to dump supplies and cargo overboard, to make it go even faster. Barbossa ordered the crew to bring out the oars, as well as the guns, confident that the Pearl would catch up with the Interceptor. As the Pearl slowly caught up, the Interceptor attempted one last trick. It lowered its starboard anchor into the shoal, catching one a rock and turning sharply around towards the Pearl. Barbossa quickly ordered the crew to turn the ship around, and ordered a full broadside. Barbossa gave his crew orders during the ensuing battle, overseeing the boarding of the Interceptor, and giving commands to his cannoneers. During the battle, the main mast of the Interceptor crashed onto the Pearl's deck, and Jack the monkey crept onto the mast and scurried onboard the Interceptor. He soon returned, medallion in hand, with Sparrow (out of his cell) suspiciously in hot pursuit of the monkey. The crew then captured the survivors of the skirmish off the Interceptor, and tied them up, while Barbossa, tipped off by his crew that they had set up an explosion, eagerly waited for the Interceptor's destruction, medallion in hand. After the Interceptor exploded, Barbossa was confronted by a man claiming to be Will Turner, son of "Bootstrap Bill". He intended to shoot himself, and fall into the sea, thus making his blood unattainable for Barbossa's plan to lift the curse. Barbossa asked Turner was his terms were; Turner said he wanted Ms. "Turner" to be set free, a term Turner eagerly made clear previously, and he also wished for the crew of the Interceptor not to be harmed. Barbossa agreed, ordering the crew of the Interceptor to be locked in the brig. But, instead of just leaving Elizabeth at a port, he decided to cleverly twist his bargain with Turner and "release" (maroon) Elizabeth on an island, the same island that Jack had been marooned on all those years prior. But, she would have company; Sparrow was also to be marooned on the island, in response to his previous escape, and for trying to manipulate Barbossa. With those two dealt with, Barbossa turned the Pearl back toward Isla de Muerta, now finally able to actually lift the curse. But there would be no mistakes this time, and Barbossa, at the request of his crew, intended to kill Will and spill all of his blood to lift the curse. Duel with Sparrow Barbossa's crew made for Isla de Muerta, though the Pearl sailed slower than usual due to damage sustained during the fight. By the time Barbossa began the ritual once more, this time with Will as the sacrifice, Jack Sparrow miraculously appeared yet again, leaving Barbossa in utter disbelief. Jack informed Barbossa and his crew that the HMS Dauntless was sailing just off shore, waiting for them. With the ritual successfully stalled, Jack offered Barbossa a deal: Barbossa would sieze the Dauntless for himself, leaving Jack as captain of the Pearl, and would have the makings of his very own fleet, and could take the title of commodore. Enticed, Barbossa agreed to Jack's proposal in return for twenty-five percent of Jack's plunder, and Jack's promise that he would purchase Barbossa a big hat. Barbossa sent his men on a walk on the ocean floor, while he, Will and Jack waited in the caves for the battle to end. Barbossa was starting to trust Jack again and noted that Jack was a hard man to predict. This trust ended when Jack freed Will, who engaged Barbossa's men, while Jack dueled Barbossa. Ultimately, Barbossa, knowing that Jack could not kill him, threw his weapon aside. Sparrow, taking the opportunity, stabbed Barbossa in the chest. Barbossa sighed to himself, ripped out the sword, and in turn stabbed Jack with it in the gut. Jack staggered backwards, feigning mortal injury, but an accidental step into a shaft of moonlight revealed him to be under the influence of the curse. He had snuck a piece of gold from the Chest of Cortes while talking to Barbossa. The duel continued around the cave, quite pointlessly, until finally, Barbossa pulled a gun on Elizabeth Swann, who had come to help Will and Jack. Before Barbossa could pull the trigger, however, Jack shot him in the chest. Barbossa sneered, claiming that Jack wasted his shot. But upon defeating Barbossa's crewmen, Will had gathered the last two coins, with blood from himself and Jack, and dropped it all into the chest, lifting the curse. Unbuttoning his coat, Barbossa found that the wound from Jack's shot began to spurt blood. Barbossa then stated that he felt cold before falling to the cave floor, dead. Deal with Tia Dalma 's shack.]] Barbossa's body remained in the cave at Isla de Muerta, until the entire island and its treasure were claimed by the sea. He did not arrive in Davy Jones' Locker, however, and was at some point resurrected from death by Tia Dalma.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest As one of the nine Pirate Lords, Barbossa was required to free Dalma's true form, Calypso, from her human bonds, and he resided within a grotto at Devil's Anvil following his return to life, he later relocated to Tia Dalma's shack.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's EndPirates of the Caribbean Online He was present at Tia Dalma's house when Jack Sparrow and his crew arrived there seeking information about the Dead Man's Chest, though he did not reveal himself at that point. It was only after Jack's own death, when his crew returned to Dalma's house, did Tia Dalma introduce Barbossa as their new captain. She proposed the crew set out to save Sparrow from the Locker, meaning a voyage to World's End. Barbossa had prior knowledge of these waters, and wished to return Jack to life to further his attempt to free Calypso. His new crew set out for Singapore. Singapore .]] Barbossa led Jack's former crew to a meeting with Sao Feng in his Singapore bath house, intending to barter Feng's navigational charts to lead them to World's End. Mindful that negotiating with Feng would be difficult, Barbossa dispatched Will Turner to steal the charts, though Turner made his own deal with Feng without Barbossa's knowledge. The negotiations turned sour when Barbossa failed to convince Feng to give up his charts, though the arrival of East India Trading Company soldiers led by Mercer saw Barbossa and Feng briefly unite against a common enemy. Will was able to acquire the charts himself, and provided Barbossa with a crew and a ship— the Hai Peng. At World's End .]] The crew sailed through frozen wastes to reach World's End, during which time Barbossa was unable to decipher the charts' cryptic instructions for returning from Davy Jones' Locker. Undaunted, Barbossa showed no fear as he led the Hai Peng over the world's edge, plunging it and his crew into the underworld. The ship was wrecked, though the crew survived and were reunited with Jack Sparrow. Barbossa brought up their last fateful meeting in conversation, though Jack brushed this off and continued to refer to himself as captain of the Black Pearl. Barbossa contested this, knowing that Jack could not leave the Locker without the charts now in Barbossa's possession. Thus, the two rivals were forced to co-operate as the Pearl set sail on the endless seas of the Locker. Betrayals and alliances Sparrow ultimately worked out the meaning of the charts, and coerced the crew into tipping the Pearl upside down, coinciding with sunset in the Locker that resulted in a green flash and the return of the Pearl to the land of the living. The moment Barbossa was sure he was back in the real world, he pulled his pistol on Sparrow, forcing him to agree to meet with the Brethren Court and Shipwreck Cove. The tense stand-off was diffused when the crew's pistols malfunctioned due to wet powder, and they set about locating a source of water at a nearby island. There, Barbossa and Sparrow happened upon the corpse of the Kraken, and Barbossa remarked upon the certainty of death to counter Jack's insistence to the contrary. However, Barbossa, like Sparrow, would contemplate his own mortality in the time to come. For now, more pressing matters were at hand when Tai Huang and his men turned on Barbossa's crew and delivered them to Sao Feng, now aboard the Empress. There, Turner's betrayal was revealed, though Barbossa was able to bargain with Feng by mentioning Calypso. Feng was intrigued, and agreed to join Barbossa in opposition to the East India Trading Company. The pirates turned on their captors, and Barbossa duelled briefly with Mercer, before the Pearl made for Shipwreck Cove. The Brethren Court .]] At Shipwreck Island, Barbossa declared the fourth Brethren Court opened and served as the de facto leader of the meeting. At the meeting, he suggested that Calypso be released so that the East India Trading Company would have a harder time controlling the seas. He also called out the election of the Pirate King, during which he voted for himself, but since all Pirate Lords voted for themselves, excepted for Sparrow who supported Elizabeth, he lost the election to her. Once Elizabeth was elected Pirate King, Barbossa advised her not to battle Lord Cutler Beckett, but she ignored him. Parley .]] The pirate fleet left Shipwreck Island and got ready to fight. Barbossa and Sparrow quarreled who of them is the right captain of the Pearl, but when Cutler Beckett's armada appeared, Jack Sparrow called for a temporary parlay, so the two captains Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa, along with Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, took a rowboat and went to a sandbar where they met with Lord Cutler Beckett, Captain Davy Jones and William Turner. Barbossa walked to the right of Elizabeth. On the sandbar, the six had a confrontation and during this confrontation, Jack Sparrow was traded for Will as part of the parley, and for Jack to repay his debt to Jones. Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will walked away and Jack the monkey stole Jack Sparrow's Piece of Eight and secretly handed it to Barbossa. The three returned to the Black Pearl and prepared to the battle. Battle of the Abyss Back at the Pearl, Barbossa settled his debt with Tia Dalma, and organized the ceremony of releasing Calypso from her human form. To do this, he burned all nine Pieces of Eight were burned and Ragetti whispered the magic phrase in Tia Dalma's ear. Once released, Calypso showed her wrath by summoning a maelstrom and forming a whirlpool by striking the sea with lightning. Barbossa, now undoubtedly the captain of the Black Pearl which sailed under his color, ordered to sail into the maelstrom. As the best steersman aboard, he manned the steering wheel himself. The same did the Flying Dutchman. The two ships rotated in the whirlpool and fired broadsides and finally came close enough for boarding. During the battle Barbossa stayed on on his position, the bridge of the Black Pearl and fought the East India Trading Company Marines and Fish-men including Urchin, Jelly and Morey whom he killed by beheading and stabbing. During the battle he (as the captain) performed a marriage for Will and Elizabeth. When Will stabbed Jone's heart and the Dutchman sank in the whirlpool, he sailed the Black Pearl out of it. Despite the Dutchman's defeat, Beckett's armada still had to be dealt with. Barbossa sailed the Pearl towards Becketts Capital Ship, The HMS Endeavour as the Dutchman resurfaced with Will as its new Captain. The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman boxed The Endeavour in and attacked it from both sides, annihilating the ship along with its captain. The remaining ships of Beckett's fleet, seeing the destruction of their leader, and with The Dutchman out of their control, retreated from the battle. Second Mutiny After the pirates' victory, the Black Pearl sailed back to Tortuga. While Jack was in port impressing women, Barbossa rallied the crew, left the sleeping Joshamee Gibbs on the pier and commandeered the Black Pearl once again, planning to use the charts he obtained from Sao Feng to find the Fountain of Youth. However, when some crewmen demanded him to show them the charts, he was dismayed to find that Jack had cut the middle out of the charts. His further fate remains unknown. '' following Jack Sparrow's rescue.]] Personality and traits Barbossa's personality was cold and gruff, and he was an able yet unforgiving leader as evidenced when he shot Pintel in the heart in order to see if the curse has been lifted. He kept a monkey named Jack as his pet. At his best he was brave, a master seaman, excellent navigator, skilled leader and occasionally capable of wry humour, but at his worst he was cruel, disloyal, ruthless and without mercy. He could act polite if he wished, however, and had some speaking skills he frequently used to his advantage. Barbossa sees himself as a gentleman of the seas, but he can be treacherous, mean and can turn agreements to his own favour either.Geoffrey Rush in the Becoming Barbossa featurette. Because of his apparent lack of fear, a number of Barbossa's actions seemed almost suicidal. Much to the dismay of his crew, he did not hesitate to sail right over the waterfalls at World's End, nor did he show much concern for sailing the Pearl straight into the huge whirlpool created by Calypso. Nevertheless, in all battles he preferes not to fight on the front but to stay behind the fight and command his subordinates from a safe position. Barbossa had a penchant for apples, he offers one to Elizabeth and he commented that after the curse was lifted, he would eat a whole bushel of apples, there are also apples on the table in his cabin on the Pearl. This seemed to be one of Barbossa's simple pleasures in life, that, due to his inability to feel or taste due to the curse, turned into a constant craving but also a quite expensive obsession since crisp fruit like apples are not commonly available in the Caribbean and therefore a rare treasure. He was holding an apple upon his death because he intended to eat it immediately after lifting the curse, was eating one when he revealed himself to the survied members of Jack Sparrow's crew in Tia Dalma's house and later he ate another apple when aboard the Black Pearl. He was a skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, only few people could match his swordsman abilities. It is possible he did not receive training at a finishing school, but instead learned through brawls since his teenage years. The two cutlasses on his flag possibly signifies his swordsman abilities. Appearance Barbossa wore fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status, and he carried many valuable items about his person. He speaks with a strong West Country accent and uses the pirate "arrgh". He was rarely seen without his hat, decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity, and his coat was fitted with buttons made from melted down Inca silver stolen from Spanish ships. He also wore a ring plundered from a Venetian ship, which bore the image of a lion's head, signifying Barbossa's status as leader of his pirates and a golden snake pendant on a 26-inch metal chain which features four white crystals set in a square around a much larger shining red stone at the centre of the piece. http://www.strongblade.com/prod/sbmr-barbossapendant.html It is unknown whether it has any symbolic meaning. He wore his greying hair long and loose, and had a straggly beard running down to the base of his neck. After his resurrection he painted his fingernails black. With the curse upon him, Barbossa's face became weathered and gaunt over time, with yellowed eyes giving him a particularly sinister appearance. Under the light of the moon, Barbossa transformed into a living corpse with rags for clothing. Interestingly, his appearance in the moonlight showed somewhat less decomposition than that of his crewmen; the soft tissues of his nose remained, for example, whereas most of his crew's nasal cavities were exposed. Barbossa carried a sword and a flintlock pistol. This elegantly engraved weapon was won in a duel against a Spanish pirate.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide Behind the scenes *Barbossa was portrayed by Geoffrey Rush in the Pirates of the Caribbean films, and voiced by Brian George in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, The Legend of Jack Sparrow and ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) and by Haruhiko Jo in the Japanese dub and the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. *Gore Verbinsky jokingly said that Rush was his third choice after Alec Guinness and Peter Sellers. Robert De Niro turned down the role of Barbossa because he felt it would flop as all pirate films before did, but regretted his decision later. *The DVD commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl revealed Barbossa's first name, though writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio maintain that Johnny Depp came up with the name himself while joking with Geoffrey Rush about Barbossa's first name.Box Office Mojo: Interview: Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio on 'At World's End' It was spoken on screen for the first time, by his character, in At World's End, as Jack Sparrow's first line to Barbossa. *For Gore Verbinsky Barbossa is a "Dark Trickster" and the evil counterpart to Jack Sparrow, while Geoffrey Rush sees him as a fallen hero. *"Barbossa" is derived from "Barbarossa", another name for the legendary pirate Aruj, or "Redbeard". His name in the original script, "Blackheart", was a reference to the pirates who had a nom de guerre featuring the word "Black" (Blackbeard, Black Bart, Black Sam.) *He uses the same flag as the notorious pirate John "Calico Jack" Rackham, which led to speculations that he might have served in the latter's crew at the beginning of his pirate career or succede his position as a Pirate Lord from him. *Similarities have been drawn between Barbossa and LeChuck, a character from the Monkey Island series, itself inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. *Hector Barbossa is as a villain in the Port Royal world of Kingdom Hearts II. He leads a team of pirates who have been cursed to be undead by Aztec gold, leading them to seek out all 882 pieces gold so that they can break the curse. They are allied with Black Pete. Instead of his pet monkey Jack he has a Heartless named Illuminator which Pete summons for him, who acts in a similar way. During a confrontation with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack Sparrow and the others, Hector Barbossa agrees to leave with Will Turner, but allows the Heartless to stay on board with the explosives placed on the Interceptor. In the final confrontation with Jack Sparrow and Sora's group, Hector Barbossa makes use of Illuminator, a Gecko-type Heartless that can hide Hector Barbossa in darkness, as well as his own sword skills and grenades. When he was defeated by Sora, Jack and the others, Jack drops his sword and shoots Barbossa with the pistol the renegade captain left him upon his exile. Hector Barbossa laughs it off at first, but Will calls his attention and drops the last two Aztec coins back into the chest, both smeared with his and Jack's blood. Hector Barbossa, his curse broken, feels the pain of his gunshot wound, which struck him directly in the heart. His last words are, "I feel... cold." He then falls backwards, dead (although it is unknown whether or not Tia Dalma will resurrect him in Kingdom Hearts continuity). *Hector Barbossa (along with other Black Pearl crewmen) is pictured on the cover of WAS IST WAS band 71 Piraten. *A number of visual clues foreshadow Barbossa's return in Dead Man's Chest: Jack inspects his hat at Tia Dalma's shack, and Barbossa's boots are seen while Tia is searching for the jar of dirt. Jack instinctively returns to his master upon being released from his cage. * Hector Barbossa is one of only four Disney villains ever nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain, the others being Davy Jones, Scar from The Lion King, and Jadis the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Barbossa appears in a German Disney comic as a successless pirate who met an ancestor of Scrooge McDuck *The scene in which he drinks rum from a bottle in his skeletal form is a reminiscence to the ride. *He replaced Blackbeard In post-2006 revamp of the Ride *He is a playable character in the ''At World's End'' video game and a non-playable character in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. He is set as the Black Pearl's default captain in the code of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' video game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) , *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' External links *Captain Barbossa on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes and references Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector